1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to candles, specifically to a re-usable candle.
2. Prior Art
No prior art was discovered.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a wax candle with a fiberglass wick which can be used perpetually.
(b) to provide a visually relaxing scene with liquid wax rhythmically dripping onto a clear glass sphere;
(c) to provide a means to recycle unused wax which may be left over after a traditional wax candle burns down;
(d) to provide a safe and non-flammable enclosure for a candle flame;
(e) to provide a safe and non-flammable container for a candle;
(f) to provide a safe and self extinguishing wick that will terminate combustion if too much or too little molten wax is in contact with it""s surface;
(g) to provide the user with the ability to vary the type, color, and scent of the wax used by the candle.